Tears Of A Rainbow
by kittycatgirl2388
Summary: Sequel of Glass Heart Bella is getting married, and of course nothing go right. So how well she get through a new set of problems? From charlie seeing her, to everything going wrong.
1. Caller ID

**Do not own Twilight**

**This is the sequel to "Glass Heart". Yay we are here again, so wondering what is going to happen? So here we go, again.**

Caller ID

It had has been two month's since Edward Proposed to me. 3 months since I killed Amanda.

You would think since I had killed Amanda, Edward would of loosen up. No such luck. Of course everyone was ecstatic when they heard of our engagement. Edward and I had decided to move out after the wedding. Of course being vampires we where taking our sweet time, getting everything set up.

Alice had decided she would sew my wedding dress, cause she was a great sewer. Well I guess having over 50 years of practice helped also. We had decided to go with the traditional white dress.

Alice, and me where sitting in her room, doing the last fitting for my dress. I was standing in front of a mirror, admiring my reflection.

"It is gorgeous Alice, it is better than those $50,000 dresses, you see." I did a small twirl.

"Well it isn't all the way done Bella. I think I should raise the hem, a bit more. So stand still." Alice was soon at my feet, doing things with pins, I would never understand.

"Alice I am happy I am a vampire for this wedding. Cause now I look so pretty." I said looking at my hands. Then all of a sudden Alice was staring at me in the face.

"Bella, how dare you say that. You are always beautiful to Edward." I knew if I could blush, I would have been beet red.

Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey you girls decent?" Edward said as he opened the door.

"You perv!" Alice screamed playfully and threw a pillow at him.

Edward caught the pillow, "No need to be violent, I just came to check up on you, and Bella." He walked over to me, and kissed me on my fore head. "Cause I know how out of hand you can get Alice."

"How mean Edward, oh by the way, how was the hunt." Alice started putting her needles, and thread away.

"Yes, how did the hunt go?" I went behind the screen door, and began changing out of my wedding dress.

"Very good, we found a good size deer." Edward sat on a chair.

"Oh very lucky, they are rare this time of year." I heard Alice comment.

"Yes, I think someone was smiling down on us."

Alice took my wedding dress, and put it up in the closet, as she and Edward talked about, their favorite hunts.

Even though I had been a vampire for a while now. I still hated hunting, but I was happy I never went Vegetarian, as a human. Or hunting would have been worse, than it already was. It hurt me to see the fear in the animal's eyes.

I was putting on my jacket, and then I heard my cell go off. I rushed over to where I had laid it. Not wanting to miss the call.

"I wonder who is calling me." I looked down, the caller ID read: Charlie.

**Dun, Dun, Dun. I bet you all hate me right now. Sorry for the short chapter all! Anyway, we have the sequel up! Just to let you guys know the next chapter be up tomorrow. Also do you guys prefer short chapters, which update quicker, or longer chapters, which update weekly?**

**//Nancy**


	2. Charlie?

**Don't own Twilight.**

**Here we go again everyone.**

Charlie?

So many things went through my mind as I watched Charlie's name blink. (**My phone blinks the person name when they call) **Like was I dreaming?

"What is wrong Bella?" Edward walked behind me, and glanced at my phone. "Bella, is that who I think it is?"

I nodded very slowly. "Edward what do I do?"

"What do you mean?" Edward took my phone, and answered the phone, then shut it.

"Edward! How can you hang up on him!" I grabbed my phone back, and started going through past calls.

"Bella what are you going to do? Call him back?" I stopped. Edward was right I couldn't call him back. I was dead to him, literally. But then if I was dead, why was he calling me?

I put my phone back into my pocket, and then Edward came behind me, and put his arms around my waist.

"I know it is hard Bella. But it for the best. You will get used to it."

I turned around, and looked him in the face. "I know Edward. But how soon, does it become easier."

Edward kissed me on the top of my head. "I don't know. I just don't know." Edward looked at his watch. "Oh sorry got to go. Carlisle wants me to help him with some project." I nodded, and Edward gave me one last kiss as he left Alice's room.

I sat down on Alice's bed. Alice had left Edward and me after he had shut my phone, so I was all alone.

I sat their looking at the clouds go by, the window. Then I took my phone out of my pocket, and stared at it.

Maybe I was wrong for wanting to talk to Charlie. But after all, the last time I saw him was at my own funeral. I sighed and stuffed my phone back into my pocket.

I got up, and went over to the window. I stood there for a few minutes, watching the cars go by, down the road. I turned away from the window, and left Alice's room.

I wondered down the hall, to the front door. I turned the handle and went outside.

It was a nice breezy, day. My skirt wrapped around my legs. The wind felt, and smelled very refreshing. I let the wind lift my sprits up and away. Nothing felt better than the wind in my hair, and the smell of a rainstorm in the distance.

Then I heard something. It was very faint, but I could still here it. I had no idea why this sound interested me. I looked behind in the house. I did not see anyone. So I took off, getting closer to the sound.

I headed toward the woods, the sound was getting closer. I did this about 12 more times, adjusting my speed, and direction. Now that I was closer, I could tell it was someone screaming. As I got closer, I noticed it was a guy screaming.

Then I stopped.

I took my steps very slowly, not wanting whatever it was, to be alerted of my presence.

The vibrations in the ground, told me they where running my way.

Then I heard the hard breathing, they where right in front of me.

I peeped through the branches, my curiosity the better of me. What I saw scared me, and made me happy all at once.

Charlie was on the ground and a bear was over him, about to finish him off. And what would I do.

Save Him?

Or let him be killed to save my secret?

Who knew?

Cause I had no idea.

**Yay don't we love cliffies. Anyway hope you guys like the sequel; I think I like it better than the original. Also sorry another short chapter. I swear I don't mean to. Also if you have any questions, just leave them in reviews. And I well answer them here in my author notes.**

**//Nancy**


	3. My Savior

**Sorry taking so long to write, and short. It just I have so much homework, and well school comes first.**

**My Savior**

Was it really Charlie? And why was there a bear around here.

I sat in the bushes, watching the bear come nearer, and nearer to Charlie. It had been about 2 years since I had "died". Could I really risk everything, just to save him? Of course everyone would be mad at me, we might even have to move.

The bear was now right in front of Charlie, and Charlie was on the ground, with his hands over his head.

Then looking at Charlie helplessly, I did what any girl would do.

I jumped out of the side, and jumped on the bear, we struggled a few minutes, before I got a firm hold on him. I only took me a few minutes to finish off the bear. I was standing over the bear, resisting my urge to drink.

"B..Be…Bell…Bella? Is that you?" I froze; somewhere in the fight I had forgot about Charlie.

I heard him take a step toward me. So many things where going through my mind at once. I could not think right.

I did the first thing; I could sort out of the jumble in my mind.

I turned around. And put up my hands like a ghost. "I am the restless spirit of your daughter, wwwhhhhoooo. I am here to watch you, now that I have saved you, my spirit can rest." Then I turned to my right and ran as fast as I could.

When I had finally stopped, I leaned on a tree. Charlie had seen me! And I acted like a ghost. This was not my day. I looked at my watch, the time shocked me. Edward would be mad at me, if he found I had left without him. I decided to head back to the house.

When I had reached the house, I walked up the steps, trying to be very quiet. I opened the door, and walked to the kitchen. Thinking I had made it without any problems, I sat down on the couch. But I was wrong.

"Bella! Where did you go, I was about to go out with Alice to find you. Where did you go? I thought you would tell me when you leave?" Edward started rambling about other stuff, so I zoned him out. He then sat next to me, and took me in his arms.

"I am sorry Edward I needed some fresh air." I kissed him. I had decided it was better not to tell him about the Charlie accident.

"You nervous about the wedding." Edward squeezed me.

in a week, I will be Mrs. Edward Cullen. ""So how is the house coming along?"

"It almost all done, we just have to paint, then you can see it." Edward got up. "I will see you later, me and Jasper are going to work on the house." Edward kissed me goodbye.

I watched as he went around the corner. I put my feet on my couch, then sighed.

The wedding was getting closer, and closer. I turned on my side, and clutched a pillow. I was excited, and scared about the coming day. Of course everyone kept telling me, everything would be perfect. But I still had my doubts.

**I really hate it was so short, next one should be up, after spring break.**

**//Nancy**


	4. Is it Love?

**Yes it was school again why so long. Anyway here you guys go. Please leave a comment if like this story, cause it takes time out of my busy schedule to write these, and I don't want to write them, if no one reads them. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

**Is it love?**

Alice put the last rose in my hair. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, my hair was up in a bun, adorn with roses, and other flowers. I took me hand to touch my hair, but Alice caught my hand before I could damage her work.

"Bella, don't touch your hair! If you mess it up, I will have to redo it." Alice let go of my hand with a smile.

I smiled back at her. "Alice" I took a breath " I am scared, like really really scared."

Alice giggled at me. "Oh Bella you worry way to much, nothing bad is going to happen." Alice then said she had to help Esme with someone and left me in the room by myself.

I stood in front of the mirror staring at my reflection. How wrong Alice was.

I got up from the chair, and walked to the window, and stared at the cloudy weather. The clouds where moving faster than normal, and it was windy.

I closed my eyes, and I knew I had done the worst thing ever. I had exposed our secret. By saving Charlie I had put everything the Cullen's had been hiding, in jeopardy. That was the worst crime, and I had to try to tell them, but I never went through with it. Was I really worthy marrying into this family, with everything I had done?

I turned away from the window, and walked over to the closet. I stared at my wedding dress, which was hung on the closet door. Alice had really outdone herself, the wedding dress was perfect. It was strapless, with a pleat in the front, and a beautiful white color. My bouquet would be red and white roses.

I slipped into the dress, and walked over to the mirror. And did a little spin. I looked like an angel, but there was no happiness in my face. This was all wrong; this should be the happiest day of my life.

As I was looking at my reflection I gasped. For at my shoulder were Charlie and Renee, smiling. Wishing me good luck, and Renee crying for she was happy, and Charlie just standing proudly, waiting to give me away.

Then I blinked and they where gone. I would feel the tears before I knew I was crying. I wiped my eyes; happy Alice had not done my makeup yet.

I knew what was missing, my family. Then I realize what my heart was missing, even though I did not have one. I needed my family.

I had token off my dress, and had packed a suitcase before I knew what I was doing. Everyone had gone to town for last minute details, so I was alone. Alone to make my escape.

I threw all my stuff in the backseat of my car. I then backed out of the driveway. I had no idea where I was going, but I was driving for about an hour. I was going down the street a little past the speed limit

I drove well into the night, I did not stop until I got to my destination.

**Yeah yeah, you all hate me. Please review.**

**//Nancy**


	5. Blood Stains

**Yes here we are again.**

**Blood Stains**

I turned off the car. I got out very slowly; I glanced around to make sure no one was around. The last thing I needed was someone to see me. My shoes crunched as I walked through the gravel. I ducked under the "caution" tape.

I walked for a little while. I knew the walk very well. But for some reason I did not feel like using my "running". From the stars over, I would guess it was about a little past midnight. I stopped at a boulder; I sat on the boulder, and looked around for what I was looking for. Then sitting there a memory came back to me.

**Begin Flashback**

"Bella what are you doing?"

I turned around from where I had been sitting. I had left Amanda's house hoping to get some time to myself, but Amanda of course had found me. It was kind of creepy, but everything I did Amanda wanted to be there with me.

"I wanted some fresh air."

Amanda came over to my side, and patted me on the back. "Bella how many times I told you not to leave without me?"

I sighed. "About 100 times."

"I think well over 100 times." Amanda smiled at me. She then put her hand in her pocket and brought out something I could not see.

"Bella turn around, and lift your shirt."

I did as she said. Ever since I had transformed, Amanda had been giving me medicine in the back. She said it was to help me with my new abilities.

I felt the prick of the needle, and gasped.

"There, all done" Amanda put my shirt down. "Now why don't we go home?"

I nodded, and while I got up I snagged part of my pant leg on a branch. It tore the fabric.

"My pants!" I screamed.

Amanda came over to me, and ripped the fabric off my pants. I looked at her like she crazy. She then ushered me along, but not before I had noticed something was on the pant leg, she did not want me to me.

**End Flashback**

I had forgot about the incident, but now I was sitting here, it came back to me. I got to my knees looking for the fabric. Hoping it was still here.

I searched through the over grown bramble. I tore away some shrubs, trying to un cover the fabric. I prayed as I searched though the weeds that no animal, or something else had token it away.

The sun was beginning to set, when I had almost given up.

I begin to wonder, why did I care about a piece of fabric? Really, what was it to me? Other than another memory of Amanda.

Then my hand felt something smooth in the dirt. I pulled it up, for it had been trampled into the earth. Once I had uncovered it, I dusted away the dirt. I gasped at what I saw.

For it was my pant leg. And on it was a single drop of blood.

**Sorry I tried to hurry this chapter.**

**//Nancy**


End file.
